


Hero Corruption

by TwicksyWicksy



Category: GWA(r/GoneWildAudio)
Genre: 18+, Adults, Corruption, Creampies, F/M, Fantasy, Gentle Fdom, Kissing, Monstergirl, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Rape, Succubi's Eternal Toy, Titfuck, blowjob, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwicksyWicksy/pseuds/TwicksyWicksy
Summary: Please Feel Free To ModifyKEY:[Sound Effects]Note: Sfx Are OptionalWhat do you do when a strong hero is going around destroying all of your soldiers and forces? well you can kill him, he'll just revive at a save point but maybe you could persuade himLilith (LTH)Lilim  (LIM)The two are basically the same as each other in almost every way aside from one major difference, while Lilith likes to edge men for hours on end, seeing there facing go from confident and smug to begging and pleading for release, her sister Lilim on the other hand prefers a very different method choosing to love and caresses her foes until they melt into her embrace forgetting they were even fighting in the first place
Relationships: Female + Female/Male
Kudos: 1





	Hero Corruption

[Magical sounds]

LIM: Andddd there we go, the magical binds have all been set up but looking back on it, this was a lot easier than expected

LIH: Well what did you expect he's a hero there's no way he's just going to ignore two beautiful, busty maidens screaming for help 

LIM: I suppose that's true [Giggle] it was so cute watching him act all heroic [Playful Mocking] "don't worry fair maidens, the hero of the goddess has come to rescue you [Mocking stops] it was so hard to not just pin him down and fuck his brains out 

LIH: I'll have to agree with you on that but in due time sis, in due time, we can't go fucking him senseless just yet, cause where would be the fun in that you know

LIM: I know sis but it's just really hard to hold myself back, there's so many things I want to know about him like what noises will he make when we tease and play with him, what face will he give us when he gives us his seed and how long will he last before he becomes ours in mind, body and soul

LIH: To be honest I'm more looking forward to him begging and whining for release only to be hopelessly edged again and again, I want to see him shiver and shake as I whisper all the naughty things we have in store for him and I want to see him try and fail to not get turned on by our lascivious bodies

LIM: There you go again with your edging thing, I still just don’t get it

LIH: Look at you kink shaming a succubus

LIM: I suppose that’s true, oh and don't forget that look when he realises that instead of punching and hurting him, we're going to make him feel oh so good 

LIH: Oh speak of the devil, good morning sleepyhead did you have a nice nap

LIM: Don't even bother struggling honey those are demon queen made magic looks, not even holy power is gonna make a dent in those... yep you heard me right cutie you have the two succubi queens standing right in front of you for I am Lilim and this is my beloved big sister Lilith

LIH: Nice to meet you hero well this is your first time seeing us but we are *veryyyy* well acquainted with you [Giggle]... don't remember huh, maybe this will jog your memory [Clears throat] (Stereotypical princess voice) oh help, won't a brave and strong hero please save me from these horrendous and vile beasts 

LIM: [Chuckle] I still can't believe you fell for such an obvious trap, your quite oblivious aren't you... it is pretty adorable though... awwww look at you getting all red, I could just eat you up

LIH: Now now sis hold on for just a minute, he still seems pretty confused understandably so, you know with being in front of his lifelong enemy's and all 

LIM: Oh right right, well mister hero you heard her ask us any question you want, and we'll tell you everything you want to know

LIH: How are your party members? I really should have expected the hero to ask such a selfless question first, well [Giggle] let's just say some of our elite succubi are taking realll good care of them

LIM: Oh come on, don't start yelling and everything I can promise that once our elites have had there... fill, they'll let them go... well maybe they'll keep them as pet's for a while but I can assure they'll be let free... wherever they will want to be let free is a different story [Giggle]

LIH: Where are you? well technically we're in succubus castle but we're in a special bunker designed just for you, so that no one can...bother us shall we say [Giggle] don't you feel special

LIM: What do we want with you? well we want you cutie... don't look so shocked, there's no info we need from you, there's no material object we could possibly value from you, the only reason we kidnapped you is for you yourself or rather your cum but you get the idea

LIH: Obviously, we're not going to kill you, where'd you get that idea, how could we drain such a cute looking face... and besides we know you would just return to one of your many save-points if we did

LIM: Are we done now sis, can we finally start playing with him

LIH: Sure sure but I'm the one who goes first, considering I'm the one who lured him and everything

LIM: [Groan] fine I'll just have to tease him up here

[Tiny Pause]

LIH: Your struggling so much hero do you really not want me to take you in my mouth and lick you all over... Reallyyyy are you sureeee, cause once you feel your cock enter my warm and wet mouth it will the best thing you’ve ever felt in your life… Still no? let's see if you can still say that once my lips and tongue bring you to heaven 

[Lilith begins Intense blowjob while Lilim goes up to his ear]

LIM: Wow your whole body shot up the second she started sucking, it feels incredible doesn't it... awww what's wrong do you not like me whispering in your ear like this, does it get you all *flustered* [Giggle] if you becomes ours you'll get to feel this kind of pleasure every single day of your life and with our magic you would live for thousands of thousands of years... doesn't that sound good, being the personal semen slave for the two strongest and hottest succubi to ever exist for what might as well be forever 

[Tiny Pause]

LIM: Still no huh... maybe this will change your mind

[Lilith begins kissing him]

LIM: Ah look at that red face you’ve got, your innocence is just so adorable, let me taste you more

[More kissing]

LIM: Your lips taste just divine cutie I could kiss your for hours... actually that reminds me, hey sis how does he taste down there

LIH: Ahhh he taste's even better than expected, it's like sucking and licking the sweetest candy in the world, and the way It shivers and trembles in my mouth, it truly is the best, with a cock that tastes like this your basically begging to be attacked hero 

[Lilith blowjob begins again]

LIM: She's sucking a lot harder this time she must be reallyyyy want you to cum, also don’t feel bad about coming super super quickly cause I mean your being milked by the queen succubi themselves, the being’s of sex and lust incarnate so don’t feel too bad… speaking of which I think your just about there aren’t you, ready to cum aren’t you, ready to give every last delicious drop to her, don’t keep her waiting cutie let it out

[Blowjob noises suddenly stop]

LIH: Hmmm what's wrong hero were you expecting to cum so easily [Giggle] see me and my sis are quite slimier in almost every way except for one glaring difference she likes to make guys like you cum over and over again, while I prefer to edge men for hours and hours on end until they can't even think right... and oh my devil look at that expression you’ve got hero that heroic defiant look has started to crumble as you secretly hope for release [Giggle] I’m going to have fun playing with you, speaking of which hey sis could you put one of your magical locks around the base of his cock

LIM: No worries, sorry cutie but one magic lock coming right up

[Snap]

LIM: There we go on nice and tight

LIH: Much appreciated sis... now where were we 

[Blowjob noises begin again]

LIM: It must be torture right, to be right on the edge, experiencing the greatest pleasure known to man only for the climax to never arrive [Giggle] and the funny thing is you have no idea when this will end, we could switch in a few minutes or maybe my sister will decide to play the long game, playing with your dick for hours on end with no release in sight, let's see how long you'll hold on

[Kissing from Lilim begins again]

[Pause and blowjob and kissing noises noises stop, only to begin again]

[Loud kiss break]

LIM: Never get over kissing those lips of your it’s gonna be fun tasting those lips day after day speaking of which I think that's the one hour mark so mister hero feel like joining us now, if you do she'll let you cum, you want that don't you... geez still no huh, I guess your the hero for a reason, hey sis can we try my method now

[Blowjob noises stop]

LIH: Wow I don't think I've ever met someone who could survive my blowjob for an hour with there mind in tact, [Giggle] you are going to be so fun to break and play with... well sis it's your turn

LIM: Finally, that hour was so torturous, don't get me wrong his lips tasted incredible but hearing you suck his cock and seeing his face twist and contort in pleasure and have it be because of not me was such a tease you know 

LIH: Sorry but in my defence his cock really does taste amazing, oh and hero don't think that just because your allowed to cum now that it's gonna become easier to resist us, the only other guy we've done this on, as a text subject of sorts, was begging and screaming for my sis to continue so I don't get your hopes up 

LIM: Now how should I pleasure you hmmmmm oh I know how about I use these soft tits that you've staring at all day... don't try and deny it now cutie even when you were going to about how you'll never surrender to us you were still taking little peaks... well I shouldn't keep you waiting should I

[Titfuck noises start]

LIH: Wow your cock completely disappeared, that's the other glaring difference between us as I'm sure you could tell, while my sis gets the bigger tits, I get the superior ass, quite the fair trade wouldn't you agree

LIM: The best part is we don't even need to go looking for slaves, we just give them a wink, a jiggle and there mush right there and then [Giggle] it's so fun to watch a strong, confident man turn into a horny little puppy who begs for his master's touch... hmmm what's wrong are you getting close, was my mean big sisters torture just too much for you, aww don't worry you can cum all your worry away in my tits okay 

[Tiny Pause]

LIH: Uhhh sis I think you forgot to release the lock

LIM: Oh oops my bad, sorry mister hero let me just get that fixed [Finger snap] there we go all nice and free, now let's give you that orgasm you've been craving so let me just give you one big squeeezzzzz

[He cum's]

[Titfuck noises stop]

LIH & LIM: Wow

LIM: Look at how much there is

LIH: I guess my teasing was a bit too much for you wasn't it [Giggle]

LIM: Now let me just have a quick taste [Lick] [Delighted sequel] that's sooooo good, it's so creamy and sweet, I could get used to this

LIH: To be honest I'm kinda jealous, well I'm sure there will *plenty* more opportunity's to try it 

LIM: Your right about that, speaking of which let's start the next one

[Titfuck noises start again]

LIH: What didn't you hear me earlier only cumming one-time ain't gonna be near enough for her you better be prepared to cum a lot, probably even in the double digits 

LIM: That's right and don't worry about running out, our succubus magic will keep you nice and topped up so just cum to your hearts content

[Tiny Pause]

LIH: You weren't wrong sis he really is adorable, the way he shakes, and trembles and his moans are just perfect

LIM: I know right he is so cute it’s not even fair and watch what happens when I squeeze my tits together a little

LIH: He looks like he's melting [Giggle] and they call me the sadistic one

LIM: Oh come on, I'm just playing a little bit and you know he enjoys it too, isn't that right mister hero... you love it when my warm, soft tits bounce up and down along your cock like two unbearably soft marshmallows

LIH: I wonder just how many minds your titfucks have shattered over the years, I suppose the relentless onslaught of pleasure is just to much for them

LIM: wow your already going to cum again, your kinda of a quick shot you know that... I love those kinda guys, there just to fun to play with... but I don't want your cum going everywhere again so let me just

[She starts sucking the tip and then He's cum's again]

LIH: It's overwhelming isn't it, feeling her soft tits bounce up and down as she also licks your tip at the same time, it's just to much, you can thank me for that, you may not have noticed it but every time I brought you to the edge your sensitivity would increase justttt a little bit so when your finally given the chance to orgasm it comes crashing into you breaking you almost instantly, now you understand why we’re feared

LIM: It taste even better straight out the source now ready for round 3 cutie

[Titfuck noises fade out then back in again]

LIH: Wow an hour's passed already I guess time fly's when your having fun right [Giggle] I think for you especially... can you feel it, can you feel your mind shattering more and more after every orgasm I wonder if the next one will finally make you go snap, we'll give you something special if you do

[He cum's]

LIM: [Licking] It's amazing, no matter how many times it shoots out if always taste just as good as it did in the beginning... I think I've had my fill... for now at least 

LIH: Now hero let us ask you one more time

LIM & LIH: Will you become ours

LIH: [Strong Laugh] Good answer, I have to give you props though you lasted longer than I expected you too

LIM: But that doesn't matter now because now your ours for all eternity and trust me... we're going to make every… second …count 

LIH: Ooh and by the way I'm fucking him first

LIM: Wait why you got to play with him first

LIH: Yeah but you got to try his cum first

LIM: But you could have if you just didn’t edge him

LIH: True but counter argument I’m older

LIM: Every time we argue you say that, just because I was born a few decades later [Sigh] Fine but I get to be the first one tomorrow okay

LIH: I know you would understand, now hero if my mouth was enough to leave you gasping and moaning, let’s see how you handle this

[Lilith starts riding him]

LIH: [Giggle] How does a succubus pussy feel incredible, divine... can't even speak can you, it's funny even if you didn't break already this was our secret weapon so to speak and you thought you stood a chance

LIM: Oh come on sis don't be so hard on him how was he supposed to know he had no chance against us

LIH: Well he had to have heard how sex with a succubus is the greatest feeling a human can experience and you’re feeling the pussy of one of the queens, you could have been the most devoted and dedicated monk alive and my pussy would still make you cry out in ungodly pleasure just from insertion

LIM: Sis your sadistic side is coming out again

LIH: Sorry sorry force of habit, it's really hard not to you know, when my pussy tightens around his cock forcing him to experience the hell of pleasure and he screams and yells in turn, I just can't help myself but to bully just a little… okay maybe a lot but cut me some slack

LIM: Well I guess I can agree with you on the moaning part at least, I didn't think the legendary hero would have such feminine whimpers and cry’s and I am not complaining in the slightest 

LIH: Trust me once you’re in my position you won't even notice that your bullying him

LIM: If you say so, speaking of which can you hurry up I want my turn already

LIH: Geez you have no patience [Sigh] fine let me just

[She speeds up]

LIH: Just as my sis said a few hours ago don't be ashamed of cumming so fast, it's a succubus pussy after all, I haven't met a man who's lasted more than 10 minutes, I wonder if you'll last longer or shoot faster over time, will you grow accustom to this feeling or will you become sensitive to it, only one way to find out, now... cum for your succubus master

[He cum's]

LIH: [Giggle] There you go, it's complete bliss isn't it, speaking of bliss feeling your cum fill me up to the brim is incredible, my magic just shot through the roof, I think I might want another serving

LIM: Hey you said it was my turn now

LIH: I know I know I'm just messing with you let me just get off and you can have your... fill

[Tiny pause]

LIM: Wow he really did fill you up to the brim

LIH: Your gonna love it trust me

LIM: Well no time like the present, get ready mister hero, I'm going to enjoy playing with you

[Lilim starts riding him]

LIM: [Giggle] it feels completely different then my sisters right, that's the last big difference between us and obviously we couldn't spoil the surprise 

LIH: His dick feels great though right

LIM: Oh yeah definitely it's hitting all the right spots and everything, you know mister hero your cock would make any human woman cum in no time at all... too bad we're not human women [Giggle]

LIH: You know hero your gonna hurt your eyes if you keep them rolled back for so long [Giggle[

LIM: Oh wow your right [Giggle] that’s so cute but it amazes me even when you’re not riding him you still manage to tease him

LIH: Don't try and act all innocent your just as bad as me if not worse, you just like to keep it hidden is all, I’ve seen you riding captured soldiers until they can’t even talk right in the middle of the night before

LIM: Guilty as charged

[She starts riding him faster]

LIM: Hmmmm what's wrong did I suddenly speed up of something, nah you’re just imagining it maybe all the pleasure has gone to your head, does it feel so good your going insane, does it, does it

LIH: Speak of the devil

[Tiny pause]

LIM: Oh I can feel you twitching mister hero are you going to cum? are you going to cum deep inside your new succubus master's tight and wet pussy, well don't let me stop you, cum, cum your brains out for us 

[He cum's]

LIM: Oh wow this is so much better then tasting it with my mouth, I can truly explore the flavour now and such an exquisite flavour it is... well did you have fun mister hero... mister hero?

LIH: Uhhh yeah sis he kinda passed out, I think you rode him a bit too hard

LIM: Oh [Nervous laugh] oops, sorry about that

LIH: Nah it's fine we'll just need to train him to be a bit more resilient is all

LIM: Yeah that's true... I’m just excited to be first tomorrow 

LIH: Rub it in why don’t you, well whatever I’ll just go first the next day

LIM: He really is gonna have no time to rest is he

LIH: No he’s not sis, no he’s not

LIH & LIM: [Giggle]


End file.
